The Ones Who Love Us Most
by Aphid Attraction
Summary: Harry’s conscience is aching. He can’t continue this war and still call home the place where his friends and family are. He has no choice but to leave. HPGW


THE ONES WHO LOVES US MOST  
BY_ APHID ATTRACTION_

Summary: Harry's conscience is aching. He can't continue this war and still call home the place where his friends and family are. He has know choice but to leave. Oneshot. HPGW.

Set in post HBP, pre DH. Oneshot. My first story. I'm not the best writer in the world. I try my best. Please R R. (

I am merely borrowing the characters for a while. J.K.R owns it all. Believe me, I wish I did ..

Could I be any further along when a room leaves nothing?  
We close our eyes to avoid the sound.  
You were traveling by an aeroplane over the ocean.  
I was deciding the way to perform the rescue.  
Could I be any more this way, done starting over.  
The silence in you, and this could be, and this could be the hardest thing to leave without a single trace.  
Here without you, I fall apart.  
Sleeping in the water so warm in a dream so stalking.  
Dancing in darkness with the air so alive, believing.  
I have been here more than I'd like to, but it's the only way I know how to rescue.  
Wake me up when it's over.  
Turn down the lights, don't wait for me,  
we'll place these stars inside our hearts,  
I'm pretty sure I won't be coming home tonight.

On Any Given Night – 36 Crazyfists

Harry stormed out of The Burrow front door, down the winding path and out to the front lawn. He was sick of it. He had ended his relationship with Ginny Weasley at the end of the previous semester. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't let anyone else get close to him, no matter how much his actions hurt him or anyone else in the process. And he had to start now.

Harry had almost reached the end of the path when the fiery red-head in question came running up to him, laying a gentle hand in the small of his back, causing Harry to shudder at the contact. Damn, he was gonna miss the contact. Though, would it be something to look forward to at the end of the war? If there was an end … for anyone?

Harry turned around angrily. Ron and Hermione had learnt through experience to let Harry be if he was in one of his "moods." That seemed to be happening a lot of late. "What, Ginerva?" he said through clenched teeth. He couldn't let his anger out on her. That would just leave more guilt for when he actually left.

Ginny flinched at his cold tone. It was more than she could bare with all that had been happening. She needed to know what had put him like this. "Why are you so cold hearted now? What has happened to you? You say I'm one of the best things that happened to you, but honesly, Harry, you treat me worse than Malfoy belching slugs."

"I need to think. Take the hint, I told you last term, I don't want to be with you. Haven't you noticed that all the people I get close to end up DIEING? What do you think that does to me, Ginerva, or haven't you thought?"

Ginny averted her eyes. She had heard it all before, and every time she did hear it, she felt worse inside, like a part of heart was being ripped and torn.

She looked up and saw him looking directly at her. Ginny allowed herself to get lost in the emerald green depths of Harry's eyes for a moment, just a moment. In that moment she saw more of Harry than she could ever had imagined in her wildest dreams.

He looked torn, torn between what was right for the world, and what was right from him. He was torn between guilt and love, hurt and comfort. He didn't know what to think.

Without thinking Ginny snaked her arm around his neck, pulling Harry into a fiery embrace. She leant up and kissed him with all the passion in her heart, laying her feelings out raw for him to see. Harry eagerly responded, pulling her closer to him and tugging on her bottom lip, wanting entrance. Things heated up quickly, Harry running his fingers up her back, down her stomach, enjoying the feel of her creamy, soft skin. Ginny moaned her pleasure, she had never been expecting THIS, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying it.

Time had know meaning. Harry soon broke away to regain his composure. Little did he know that was pretty much the last time he would get to do that. "Gin, we can't, we can't. Bloody hell. That was never meant to happen. I'm sorry." He smiled sheepishly, "But that didn't mean I enjoyed it."

Ginny laughed outright, something she would never have thought she could do in the situation. "I second that."

"Come on, Gin, I can smell your mother's cooking. Let's go enjoy tonight, ok?"

Harry felt guilt in his heart, he shouldn't be doing this to her. He shouldn't be using this to her. However, he needed something to fight for, something to LIVE for. And if it was in the form of the petite Ginny Weasley, the world can be damned for one night, and he can bloody well enjoy himself!

Ginny awoke the next morning and went downstairs to greet everyone, especially Harry. She had thought that everything was finally settling down for the best. That they could finally have the start to their final summer holidays that their mother had been awaiting such. Bounding down the stairs she secured her flowing hair loosely away from her face and putting a great smile on her face she entered the kitchen. Instead of the exuberant mood she had expected, Ginny walked in to see all heads snap up at her arrival. She knew something was wrong instantly.

"What's going on guys? Where's Harry. Please. Someone. Tell me what's going on!"

Ginny was nearly hysterical in her impatience. Whatever was going on she knew it concerned Harry, and whatever it was, she knew it could never be good news.

She turned to Ron, her most beloved brother. His ashen face looked her dead in the eyes, he looked lost – empty, even.

"Ron, tell me, I am BEGGING you."

Ron took a deep breath. "Harry left," he said. His comment hanging in the air like a threat. "He left a note, there's another one for you. We didn't want to read it …"

Wordlessly, Ginny look the note. She read it with a heavy heart. By the end of the note she was in tears, crumpled helplessly on the floor, pouring her heart out for all to hear.

After a moment of tragedy, her father scooped Ginny up in his arms and carried her up to her room, laying her gently on the bed. "Shh, honey, he'll be back, you know he will. NOTHING, ever, could keep him from you. He loves you with all his heart, Ginny, he'll be back."

"Dad, if he loved me why did he leave me like he did. Why?!" Ginny cried herself to sleep, her father running his fingers comfortingly through her hair. Slowly, with her sobs subsided, her breathing deepening, Arthur Weasley stood up to let her rest in peace. As he turned to leave something caught his eye. He bent to retrieve it.

"Harry's note," he breathed. Cautiously he open it, as if it contained something contagious.

As he read, Arthur felt his blood run cold. At completion, he dropped the letter to the floor and walked out of his only daughter's room as if he was in a trance. His face was dead white, Harry's departing lines on automatic play back in his mind …

"Ginny, my love, don't come looking for me. I don't want to be found. I want to find Voldemort and take him on with all that I've got. So help me God, if I manage to do it I will be back. If I don't remember me for ME. Move on with your life. Start now. I want you to be happy. I need you to be happy. Please. For me, Ginny, forget me. Forget I exsist. You WILL be save. I'm pretty sure I won't be coming home tonight."


End file.
